His Best Student
by AuntJackie
Summary: John Cena is a lonely teacher in a small St. Louis College but one of his students is going to show him just how amazing and beautiful he really is. AU/CENTON


**A/N: This one-shot is dedicated to ShiningStarr123, who was my 800th reviewer on LOVE STORY! That's just mindboggling to me that my baby, LOVE, has over 800 reviews! I will write another one-shot for every 50 so number 850 gets one, then 900, then 950, then…get it? Anyway, hope you all like but especially ShiningStarr123! Hope I captured what you wanted! **

"Mr. Cena, you have a minute?"

John's head snapped up off his grade book and he looked up as one of his students entered his quiet classroom. The benefits of having his auto shop class in the basement of one of the smallest buildings in the St. Louis Community College campus meant that he was able to get much of his paperwork done during his free periods unlike his fellow professors who had to take it home because of the noise distraction they encountered on the upper floors. One of the cons of working in a dark, quiet basement was practically jumping out of your skin when someone snuck up on you; especially if that someone was the student he had been lusting over for the past 5 months.

"I'm sorry. Did I startle you?"

John quickly smiled and nodded. "Just a bit. I was lost in my work here. What can I do for you, Randy?"

Randy smiled and lowered his book bag to the ground, shutting the door behind him and slowly walking towards John's desk. He leaned on the side of it and crossed his arms over his chest. "I just wanted to say thank you. This was my favorite class of the semester and it was the only reason I crawled out of bed in the mornings. I looked forward to coming here all day while in the other classes. I'm sad it's over."

John moved back in his seat, his face warming in a blush as it always did when someone complimented him and his class. He shook his head and responded, "That's very nice of you to say, Randy but I'm sure you're exaggerating."

Randy laughed softly and climbed onto the side of John's desk with ease. "Trust me, I'm not. Have you ever sat in one of your colleagues classes? Some of them are brutal. You, at least, make things so interesting. Your excitement as you teach makes us want to learn and excites us, too. It's a gift you have that others around here don't." He reached for a picture frame at the side of John's desk and lifted it. "Is this your daughter? She's beautiful. Looks like you,"

John's head snapped up at Randy's statement and he frowned, his mind trying to wrap itself around the compliment…or if it even was a compliment. "Um, no, that's my niece. I'm a proud new uncle."

Randy continued staring at the picture of the smiling little girl. "She has your eyes. So bright and happy…I would know she's smiling even if I couldn't see her lips. She has your dimples, too." He looked up at John's confused face. "She really is just as beautiful as you are."

John stared into Randy's eyes, mesmerized by the intent stare of the younger man's eyes. He forced his eyes away, forcing his eyes to tear away from Randy's stormy blues, and cleared his throat. "Thank you but she has me way beat in the beautiful department, in my opinion."

Randy shrugged and placed the picture back down on the desk. "Let's just call it a tie, then." He slowly smiled in amusement at John's expression. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

John quickly shook his head but rolled his chair back a few feet. "No, of course not."

"Sure, sure." Randy raised an eyebrow and smirked knowingly. "Don't lie and tell me you didn't know you're one of the hotties of the school, Mr. Cena. A bonus in taking your class is getting to stare at you for an hour every day."

John's eyes widened and he snorted loudly. "I doubt that very much." He stood up and glanced down at his wristwatch before glancing back at Randy. "I don't mean to rush you out but it's getting late and I should really start packing up and heading home…"

Randy slid off John's desk and nodded. "Of course. I'm sure you have someone waiting for you." He quickly noticed John's eyes roll and he frowned. "Don't you? You can't possibly be going home to an empty house."

John sighed and shrugged. "Yes, I could and yes, I am. I guess the only people who find me beautiful and exciting are my students."

Randy's frown deepened and his legs quickly carried him over to where John stood, enveloping him in a tight hug. "It's because you are and whoever doesn't see that isn't worth your time. You're an amazing person, Mr. C."

John smiled and rested his head on Randy's shoulder, inhaling deeply the intoxicating smell coming off the younger man as his arms wrapped loosely around his slim hips. "Thanks, Randy." He pulled away slowly and blushed once more as his eyes connected with Randy's intense gaze again. "You know, the semester is over and you're not my student anymore so if you like, you can call me John. Just not in front of other students or professors, ok?"

Randy laughed softly and nodded. "OK…John." He winked at his older teacher before continuing. "Wow, sounds so different but makes me feel very special."

"You are special. You were one of my favorite students this semester, possibly of all time, because of your dedication to this class and eagerness to learn and help your fellow students. It was nice to see a student who was so focused during class when most of them were off in space," John laughed softly, his mind going back to all the times he'd looked back during the semester and connected with Randy's ice blue eyes focused on him and how they had traveled up and down his body, his lips curved into a permanent smirk, it seemed.

"Wow, the special feeling is just growing by the second," teased Randy, his lips curved into a full blown smile now. John laughed and shook his head. "I'm serious, Randy."

Randy nodded and looked at John fondly. "I know you are. Thank you for that."

John waved away Randy's thanks. "Enough of the thanking each other," He moved back over to his desk and started closing the open folders on his desk. "We'd better go before it gets too late. I'm sure you do have someone waiting for you."

Randy shook his head and watched as John cleaned up, in no hurry to leave himself. "Nope. You and me are in the same boat, John."

John looked up in surprise from his briefcase. "What? I can't believe that. Have the people around you gone blind? Look at you! You're like the most beautiful person I've ever seen, man or woman! You should have a different person in bed with you every night. Your eyes alone could…" He stopped abruptly, shocked at the way he was speaking to a student, whether his or not. Randy, however, didn't seem to mind. He fixed said eyes on him and asked, "My eyes what?"

John cleared his throat and shook his head, annoyed with himself now that he had started that conversation and anxious to finish it. "They're kinda intense… they could attract anyone."

Randy shook his head, his expression stern as his voice lowered. "Well, not anyone. Some people seem to be immune to them."

John let out a gust of air, unaware he had been holding his breath in the first place. He lowered his eyes back down to his briefcase and tried to ignore the stirring in his body he felt at the tone of Randy's voice. "OK, so…it was nice of you to drop by, Randy. Know that my door is always open if you need a quiet space to study for your other classes or help with anything…"

"Are you really gonna make me spell it out for you?" interrupted Randy, walking over to where John stood. He left a gap between them in an effort not to make the older man any more nervous than he already was. "The semester is over…I'm not your student anymore and I happen to think you're beautiful and interesting so…"

John quickly shook his head and gripped the side of the desk. "Randy, stop. We can't. Even if you're not my student you're a student in this college and we can't. I could get fired and you could get expelled…"

"I know how to keep my mouth shut; especially when I want something as bad as I want you," Randy quickly closed the gap between him and John and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close. "I trust you also know how to keep yours closed since its obvious you want me just as bad."

"No," John's voice was barely a whisper and he cringed inwardly at how pathetic his refusal sounded. Randy smiled and lowered his lips to John's, letting them touch. "It's OK, John,"

John gasped softly as Randy moved his hand up, traveling over his chest until it lay grasping the back of his neck. Their eyes, both wide with anticipation and a touch of fear, locked onto each other as Randy pulled their faces together. Their lips met, gently, tentatively. Randy could feel John's heart beating and his beat just as rapidly. When John didn't pull away after the first few seconds, Randy attempted to get more aggressive. He licked John's lips moaning inwardly when he felt them part. He slipped his tongue inside John's mouth slowly, feeling the older man relax and lean further into Randy's body as he started to kiss back.

Randy suddenly pulled back and stared at him with lust filled eyes. "Holy shit, what's happening here?"

John smiled and tried to catch his breath. "I don't know. You started it and now that you did, I'll be damned if I'm gonna stop you."

Randy smiled and leaned his forehead on John's. "I may have started this but now that I did, I kinda don't know how to move it along." His eyes lowered before closing. "I've been staring at you and dreaming of you for months and in my head this went a lot smoother than its going."

John tilted his head slightly to look up at Randy's now open eyes. "You're doing pretty well so far. You already got me to break my one cardinal rule of not kissing my students despite how fucking sexy they are." He ran his hands up and down Randy's sides and smiled. "Let's see what other rules you can get me to break."

Randy nodded, wrapping his arms around John's back. "I want you to break all of them,"

John groaned and grabbed Randy's face in his hands, pulling his face towards him, their lips finding each other, warm and soft. Randy pressed up against him, throwing his arms around his neck and parting his lips, allowing their tongues to caress. He moved his hands down John's body and stroked his strong back gently. John ran his hands up, running them through Randy's short hair, their tongues intertwined, then slid his hands down Randy's back to enjoy the feel of his toned muscle under the cotton of his t-shirt.

John stopped the kiss and gazed into Randy's eyes, breathing hard. "Randy, God," He pulled back slightly but Randy wouldn't release his hold on his waist. "I've wanted you since the moment I saw you walk into my classroom. You have no idea how hard it was to focus on teaching when all I wanted to do was jump over my desk and onto you. Every time you looked at me with those eyes…" John groaned and sighed loudly. "I was so close to asking for you to be transferred out of here but the thought of not seeing you was even worse..."

"Trust me," Randy smirked and pulled John back in so their bodies were pressed completely together. "I wouldn't have gone anywhere."

John's hand moved up to Randy's face and cupped it. His lips moved forward, tracing over Randy's jaw, to his ear, and back to his lips, nibbling lightly. Randy desperately tried to keep his moans low as he arched up into John's body, wanting more.

"Don't hold back from me, Randy. We're all alone down here." John whispered.

Randy opened his lips and John's tongue slipped in, warm and soft. Giving in and letting his eyes close and a low moan come out of his lips, Randy slipped his own tongue out to stroke John's and shivered when the kiss was deepened. He reached under his shirt to stroke the skin on John's hip and smiled when he felt him shiver.

Slowly John's lips drew away from his, brushing one more little peck across his mouth before complete separation. "You have no idea how much I want to bend you over this desk right now."

Randy's hand moved down John's backside to his front, stroking his crotch softly. "Oh, I think I do, Mr. Cena."

John's cock grew harder at the combination of Randy's touch and his seductive tone but when he felt Randy pull away and make his way down to the ground in front of him, it damn near exploded in his pants. "Let me help," he whispered.

John's eyes widened as he finally understood what Randy was planning. "Randy, wait. Maybe we shouldn't. I mean, really, anyone could walk in at any minute…"

Randy lowered his body down and started to strip undo John's belt. "You said we were alone and I locked the door after me but right now, I don't really care." He looked up at John with a smirk on his face as he pulled out his hard, leaking member. "Looks like little Johnny doesn't really care, either."

John moaned softly, his eyes darting nervously to the bathroom door. His eyes lowered and he watched, fascinated, as Randy licked the head of his hard cock before taking the whole thing in his mouth. He began to suck lightly, as John threw his head back, muttering a curse. Randy raised his eyes, his mouth never leaving John's cock and saw the pleasure he was bringing him on his face. He sucked the head of John's cock, teasing him with his tongue, before beginning a slow bobbing motion. John moaned above him, trying to keep his voice as quiet as he could. Randy moaned himself, the sound causing vibrations to travel from John's shaft up his body and his hands clenched tightly onto the sides of the small sink behind him. Randy's mouth sucked harder now and bought him ever the edge only minutes later. John came hard, his hips jerking forward as Randy kept his mouth firmly sealed around him.

John tasted a drop of blood on his lip, where he had bit in an effort not to scream Randy's name. His breath came in pants and he slowly opened his eyes. Randy finished cleaning him up and redid his pants, slowly lifting to his legs. He captured John's face in his hands and crushed their lips together, John moaning in his mouth as Randy moved his tongue in languid motions over his. John wrapped his arms around Randy's back, tasting himself on Randy's tongue. The men broke apart, breathless and John leaned his forehead on Randy's.

"God, you really are trying to make me break all the rules here tonight."

Randy smiled and placed a final kiss on John's lips. "Oh, yeah."

John pulled back slowly, stroking the skin on Randy's hip gently. "I really like you Randy," He began carefully, "And I don't want our first time to be a quick fuck in a classroom."

Randy's smile grew impossibly wider as he nodded before kissing John with such passion that that they both had to grab hold of each other for support. When they came up for air it was Randy's turn to speak.

"I really don't mind if our first time is in a classroom," he said with a playful grin, "As long as we make into a bed for our second, third, fourth and all the times after that."

Randy reached down to cup John's bare cock, slowly stroking it to full hardness once more and eliciting a very satisfactory whimper. He pressed himself up against the teacher, closing his eyes and moving his hips in such a way that had their erections rubbing against each other.

John groaned and reached for Randy's top, grabbing the hem and pulling it over his head in one swift move, growling satisfactorily at the sight of the younger man currently standing before him topless. While Randy moved to remove his tie and unbutton his shirt, John took the opportunity to study the younger man's torso both with his eyes and hands, his fingers tracing over the lines of Randy's abs and up to his tattoos. Randy soon grew anxious and tore at John's shirt in desperation.

Within moments they were kissing again, hands roaming over the others back and sides in exploration, discovering which strokes make the other groan and which gentle scratches elicited gasps or growls.

The feel of Randy's heated skin against his own was almost too much for John and he pulled away slightly, trying to calm his raging body. But Randy had other ideas and within moments he could feel the younger man's hand gently stroking him again, causing him to shake violently. John quickly grabbed both the younger man's hands and pinned them behind his back. "Not this time," he said to Randy's questioning face.

John flipped their positions, backing Randy up against the desk and began kissing him again, hard and passionate, his left hand restraining the younger man as his right moved to the front of Randy's jeans and began gently rubbing and cupping his erection.

Randy groaned into John' mouth and in response he raised his hand to the button and zipper, slowly undoing the jeans, his left hand releasing Randy's wrist in silent trust that the younger man would know not to move.

Once the jeans were open, he grasped the sides at the hip and pulled them and the boxers beneath down slowly, sighing in appreciation as Randy's rock hard cock became exposed to the cool air within the classroom. He lowered the jeans and underwear to Randy's ankles, never taking his eyes off the beautiful sight before him. John ran his hands slowly back up the outside of Randy's thighs, running his fingertips over his hips and buttocks as he lowered his head and without a word, took him in his mouth.

Randy gasped at the sudden sensation, and then groaned as John began moving his head back and forth over the tip of his cock. He couldn't hold back and his hands immediately went to the back of John' head, resting there gently, his fingers running through his hair and gripping occasionally as John pulled back to lick the tip of his cock or run his tongue around the head in slow circles.

John could feel Randy's hips fighting to thrust with his actions and he reached behind the younger man again to stroke his buttocks, smiling around his mouthful when Randy cried out at the sensation of John' finger stroking gently against his entrance. He moved his mouth away from Randy's cock and replaced it with his right hand, masturbating the younger man relentlessly as he angled his head to lick and suck at the testicles beneath. He took the opportunity to place his own fingers in his mouth, moistening them enough to avoid discomfort, before resuming his place at Randy's balls, his own cock becoming more and more aroused as he listened to the groans of pleasure coming from the man above him.

John took Randy's cock in his mouth again, warm and salty with pre-cum and placed his finger once more on the tight circle of Randy's entrance. He could sense Randy was close and after everything he had done he wanted to make certain Randy had an orgasm he never forgot. He began sucking in earnest, taking more and more of the younger man in his mouth each time he slid down, all the while his stroking finger at Randy's rear began gently probing and pushing inside, forcing Randy's hips to thrust uncontrollably. John soon added a second finger, sucking and licking all the while, listening for any sound of pain or anxiety, but all he could hear was Randy calling his name quietly and moaning in ecstasy. He knew his fingers had found what they had been searching for when Randy's body went completely stiff for a second and he suddenly cried out and began twisting and thrusting wildly. He felt the cock in his mouth pulse once before his throat was filled with the result of Randy's climax; hot and salty, coating his mouth as he swallowed.

Randy's body jerked forward a few more times before he quieted and relaxed back against the desk, releasing the grip he had on John's head and allowing him to stand.

"Oh my God," he said as John looked at him, his eyes darkened with lust. "That was incredible! If you think I'm waiting until we get in a bed, you're out of your mind. I want you, all of you, right now!"

"God, yes," John groaned as a warning before he claimed Randy's lips once more, letting him taste himself of John's tongue. He pulled away harshly and stepped back, letting his pants finally fall off his ankles. "Get on the desk,"

Randy quickly turned over, pushing some of John's work out of the way so he could bend over the wooden surface as John dug in his briefcase for some lotion he could use as a substitute for lube.

Looking over his lover's backside, John caressed it lovingly, sliding the lotion over his raging hard on. He kissed along Randy's back and shoulders, feeling his student shudder beneath him. Reaching around, he began to caress Randy's cock and balls, fisting the long shaft. As his fist moved towards Randy's groin, he stepped forward and pressed his cock against Randy's entrance, feeling him tighten for a moment as the head of John's cock pressed against the tight hole, both of them gasping as John pushed in.

It was deliciously tight, and John's hand tightened on Randy's cock in response. John pushed slowly, letting Randy adjust as his breath warmed Randy's back. Slowly he fisted Randy's cock, encouraging the pleasure response. As Randy relaxed, John began to push in deeper, groaning in pleasure as he was enveloped in heat. Randy tightened his muscles, griping John even tighter from the inside.

Both of them groaned as John came inside completely, Randy resting his head on the desk. Moaning, he pushed his hips back towards John as the cock inside him began to pull out. A sharp cry escaped his lips as John pushed back in, his hand pulling on Randy's cock with one hand and pulling Randy's hips back towards him with the other as he plunged forward.

They both gasped and panted as John began a steady rhythm of thrusting, his hand moving on Randy's cock in time to their movements. They moved together, Randy getting more and more comfortable and opening himself wider to John, as they continued to move faster and more firmly.

Gasping, Randy could feel his prostate being pressed against as the need for release approached. He moaned loudly, not caring if anyone heard or not.

"Keep going...I'm almost there," he whispered.

John gasped in pleasure and his teeth gritted together as he slammed home into Randy's ass, feeling the tight confines ripple around him as Randy's cock pulsed in his hand, cum spurting out onto the clean wood of the desk. Gasping, he thrust one last time and felt Randy's ass tighten, sucking the cum from his cock and into Randy's body.

Quietly he shuddered and then sagged over the younger man's panting body.

"We should clean up and get out of here now," Randy whispered, pushing his hips back and making John sigh as he pulled out. They used tissues to clean up the mess before they got dressed, exchanging kisses and caresses throughout the entire process.

Randy turned over as he placed the final folder back on John's desk and noticed the older man staring at him possessively.

"I really don't want this to end here but if you do, I'll understand" John moved over to Randy and kissed him gently. "I'll be OK with this just being a happy memory."

Randy smiled but slowly shook his head. "Well, I won't be. This does not end here, Mr. Cena," he softly replied. John's lips quickly curved into a smile and he reached down to grab Randy's hand, anxious to see what other rules his favorite student could make him break outside of the classroom.

**A/N: REVIEW! **


End file.
